Después de esos 100 años
by Patita Lupin73
Summary: Me creen inerte, como la roca; despiadado y astuto, como la serpiente... ...y, por muy ridículo que suene, una vez llegué a amar. Sí, Tom Sorvolo Riddle amó a alguien, una vez. Historia de este hombre misterioso, abordada de un modo romántico.


Hola, de nuevo una renovación del capítulo. Y es que nada me convencía. Y nada me animaba a seguir escribiendo, pero llevo tanto tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza... Me encantaría poder hacerlo. Y si cuento con el apoyo de gente, sé que será más fácil :)  
Me gustaría poder contar la historia de este hombre tan misterioso, poder meterle una versión romántica, tratar de ser fiel a lo que pasó.  
Y espero que os guste.  
Y como bien sabéis, yo no me inventado este fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, méritos a J.K. Rowling, escribo por diversión, y queriendo que os guste. :) Os dejo leer :D Reviews

* * *

**EL ODIO DE TOM **

Todos aquellos que creen conocerle se equivocan. Creen conocerme perfectamente, sin esperar más, creyendo que una parte de mí, la única que saben, es todo lo que soy. Pero eso es solo el principio, una parte, un trozo… Una mísera apariencia escondida detrás de algo mucho más en el fondo de mí… Todos creen conocer mi ausencia de corazón. Me creen inerte, como la roca; despiadada y astuta, como la serpiente… Una persona que jamás sintió un sentimiento más allá del odio.  
Pues es cierto, soy así. Odioso, despiadado. Sentí el odio más de una vez, la ira, la rabia, la sed de venganza me ha controlado más de una vez. Me han desviado del camino… No lo negaré, sería estúpido: y yo, no soy así.  
Pero no por eso voy a dejar sin más el que digan que solo sentí esos sentimientos siempre relacionados con uno mismo: _odio_. Porque no es cierto, y, por muy ridículo que suene, una vez llegué a amar…  
Sí, es cierto. _Tom Sorvolo Ryddle_ amó a alguien. Una vez…  
Odio… Es un sentimiento tan fuerte, tan enorme. No tiene nada que ver con no soportar a alguien, no. Es más, mucho, mucho más. Es querer que esa persona esté sola, pudriéndose en la soledad; es querer que se borre su estúpida sonrisa de la cara para siempre, que lo único que formen sus labios sea una mueca de dolor, que no cambie nunca, que sufra; que sus ojos se bañen en lágrimas; que grite; que aúlle, aúlle de dolor; que después de eso, se muera, que no exista más. Pero no solo morirse… has de ser tú, y sólo tú, quien lo mate.  
Y mi odio me fue impuesto, obligado. Yo, simplemente… nací con él, y le hice crecer dentro de mí. Pero sería hipócrita por mi parte decir que alguna vez sentí algún remordimiento… Porque no es cierto.  
Estuve viviendo toda mi vida en un orfanato, desde que mis ojos vieron los de mi madre, llenos de cariño, siendo el primer gesto de amor que recibí. Los recuerdo brillantes, como después de haber llorado, llorado de felicidad… y miraban cada parte de mi cuerpo, sonriendo, _orgullosa_ de aquello que había creado, como si yo fuese la cosa más maravillosa que había visto. Cómo si yo fuese… _especial._  
Pero no lo era… No lo suficiente como para quedarse a mi lado, porque enseguida, tras una hora estando sólo los dos, me alejaron de ella y sus ojos, aquellos ojos de los que no recuerdo el color, se cerraron.  
Ella me abandonó y fue por eso por lo que no quería pensar en ella nunca más como mi madre. Estúpida.  
Y siempre viví solo, cuando digo solo me refiero a que era el único diferente, raro, extraño… anormal. Todos lo sabían y por ello me miraban mal, me despreciaban y me rechazaban cada vez que me fui a acercar, buscando una oportunidad. Y yo, yo me reía de ellos. Yo les hacía pagar cada humillación.  
No porque doliese que estuviese solo, abandonado por mis padres, siempre siendo el centro de los insultos en aquel estúpido orfanato. No. Era orgullo, vanidad. Yo estaba por encima, yo era mejor.  
En aquellos momentos siempre odié a mis padres por dejarme ahí tirado en un lugar tan estúpido y patético al que yo sabía que no pertenecía ni pertenecería jamás y, encima, que lo hicieran sin ninguna explicación, ninguna promesa_. _Nada me esperanzaba a salir de ahí y yo tenía mis escasos cinco años. Mi manera de ver el mundo siempre fue diferente a la de los demás. El mundo era basura. El mundo no daba oportunidades, tú las buscabas. Y estando donde estaba, no era fácil encontrarlas.  
También odié a los niños del orfanato que ninguno quiso conocerme y nunca llegaron a apreciarme, los odié porque ninguno se dignó a ser el amigo del _chico raro_, que se escondía y siempre miraba todo demasiado. Los odiaba tanto, creyéndose mejores que yo. Aunque, de todas maneras, yo jamás sería amigo suyo.  
Odié a los trabajadores del orfanato que, me miraban con desprecio, que no hicieron nada y que hablaban de mí como si fuera una persona de otro mundo. Porque yo era… _raro._ Decían que no era normal que nunca hubiera llorado, ni siquiera de pequeño…, pero, ¿qué tenía eso de raro? ¿Por qué iba a llorar si aunque lo hiciera nada iba a cambiar? Si quería algo, en vez de llorar, como hacían la mayoría de los niños, yo lo cogía. Porque, de todas formas, nadie lo echaba luego de menos. Era tan estúpido llorar… Era tan… ridículo.  
También decían que los niños me tenían miedo.  
¿Por qué?  
Era yo el que aguantaba los insultos… Bien es cierto que cada vez que me hacían algo pasaba algo inexplicable. Se metían conmigo y, entonces, me enfurecía, quería que lo pasaran mal y, cuando lo quería, efectivamente, lo pasaban mal… Pero nunca creí ser yo el causante de todo eso. Si lo hubiera sabido, quizás, me hubiese controlado… No, si lo hubiese sabido, hubiera sido más fuerte. Después de todo: soy quien soy.  
Y cada día alimentaba ese odio, poco a poco. Cada día era mi única compañía ese Odio del que tanto hablo. Pero no me importaba que no fuese a alejarse de mí. Estaba bien solo. Esos niñatos no me importaban… Entonces, nada lo hacía…  
Durante esos aproximados once años únicamente conviví con mi Odio sintiendo únicamente para él, pero no me importaba, estaba acostumbrado, podía vivir así. Pero eso lo pensaba porque nunca había sentido nada más aparte de eso. Con excepción de la mirada de mi madre el 31 de Diciembre de 1926, el día en el que nací, pero cada vez que esa mirada habitaba mis sueños, me sentía perdido.  
Veía la mirada… pero, ¿por qué no recordaba el color? ¿Por qué? Y… ¿por qué eso me molestaba tanto? Cada vez me sentía más confuso, y, entonces, venían los niños que me miraban mal, los trabajadores que preferían aislarme… y la mirada de mi madre aparecía en mi mente… y entonces recordaba que la odiaba: porque ella fue quien me dejó en aquel espantoso lugar, lejos de las oportunidades que me harían grande, mejor…  
Y el Odio aumentaba cada día más, en mi corazón: crecía y nada podría frenarlo.  
Era parte de mí.  
Y aquí encontramos la primera parte de mi Odio:  
_Vivir en un lugar en el que era rechazado y nadie sentía aprecio por mí, sino un Odio implacable. Un Odio hacia lo diferente, lo desconocido… Un Odio a quien no se conoce. Un odio hacia mí. Daba igual que negase que esos niños me habían afectado, ellos habían ayudado a hacer crecer ese sentimiento.  
Sentir del abandono de la única persona que había demostrado una pequeña parte de su cariño… Pero que no había servido para quedarse, porque te falla y se marcha. Se fue. Estúpida. Se largó.  
11 años de oscuridad… y eso, ya, no se podía borrar.  
_Me guardé el Odio y pocas veces explotaba, pero cuando lo hacía lo pasaba yo, después, peor que ellos. No pretendo hacerme la víctima, es cierto que no era bueno…, después de todo, ¿qué esperaban de mí siendo el descendiente de Salazar Slytherin? En aquel entonces no lo sabía. Quería saber quien era de dónde venía y quién era. Pero era Tom Ryddle, y en todo caso Tom Sorvolo Ryddle. El nombre que dio mi madre antes de morir en este orfanato deseando que me pareciera a mi padre… Fue su último deseo. Pero seguía sin saber quién era y me hubiera gustado tener otro nombre, no Tom. Ese nombre era demasiado común como para averiguar quién era…  
Por eso siempre me hubiera gustado tener otro nombre, un nombre único en el que nada más nombrarlo la gente supiera que era yo. _Yo_ y no otro Tom…  
Mi vida en el orfanato fue siempre igual y monótona, con los mismos insultos y sucesos inexplicables, hasta aquella tarde de finales de Agosto donde entendí que no eran tan inexplicables como yo creía sino que era más sencillo de lo que me podía imaginar… Si, todavía recuerdo aquel día de Agosto… Ahí mi vida cambió y es donde realmente empezó mi verdadera historia.


End file.
